The Demon of the Leaf village
by Death201
Summary: what happens when naruto becomes a true demon.oh yeah rated M for blood,gore,sex,AL,Sucide,and x rated matrial so sorry everybody out of the pool adult swim.I have decided to make a naruto harem.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon of the Leaf Village

It was a clear night in the leaf village it was a full moon out.Naruto was training at the training ground that team 7 used during the bell test he was practicing mastering his jagan eye.he already mastered the Byakugan,Hyoton,Mokuton,Rinnegan,Sharingan,Shikotssumyaku,Shiranui Ryu,and Furanui Ryu.

and by the way his Jagan eye is his Bloodline trait.

I will explain later in the story.This story is dedicated to a great man named Kawakami Gensai he was a hitokiri during the Bakumatsu era and fought on the meiji government side he was the greatest of the four hitokiri lit means manslayer these four samurai were warrior elite widely considered be undefeatable by normal people.Along with the title hitokiri they were also known as the four butchers or heavens punishment the other three were Tanaka Shinbei,Okada Izo, and Kirino Toshiaki also known as Nakamura Hanjiro.They opposed the Tokugawa shogunate and supported the Meiji Emperor.


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon of the Leaf Village

What a drag I do not own naruto that belongs to whoever it is owned by whoever owns it I only own this story there I said it.

Chapter 2

After two hours of training with 300 shadow clones Naruto finally mastered his Jagan eye after two years of training.So Naruto decides to call it a night and heads back home halfway home Naruto is ambush by three anbu the three anbu surrounded narutoand said "it is futile to fight you die now demon" Naruto replies "like hell I will you are the one's who will die tonight" Naruto and the three anbu stare each other down for what seemed like an eternity which in reality was only five minutes then Naruto and the three anbu charged at each other. They were nothing but a blur reaching speeds elite Jonin anbu 1 & 2 called out fire release fire dragon jutsu anbu 3 called out water vortex jutsu all three attacks rushing towards narutoas he just smiles and dodges at the last second as all three attacks canceled each other out Naruto calls out 1000 needles of death the ice needles rush towards anbu 1&2 as they dodge out of the way they get 3 needles in their arms anbu 3 calls out fire release fire dragon Naruto dodges at the last second as anbu 2 gets killed on the spot.Naruto pulls ou his katana on his as anbu 1 pulls his out too they charge at each other anbu 1 swings his straight down as naruto uses Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ku Zu Ryu Sen attacking the head,left & right arms,Left & right legs,between the legs,the chest,left &right shoulders,cutting of anbu's 1 head,arms,legs,shoulders making it rain blood in the street.

Naruto turns around to see anbu 3 there and asks "you still here you can leave or you can die your choice I don't care either way"anbu 3 is shaking like a leaf Naruto says "I see you have chossen to die farewell" as he cut offs anbu 3's head as it rains blood again.Naruto sheaths his sword and start to walk the rest of the way home the fight lasted one minute after Naruto gets home and gets to sleep Anko who saw the whole fight hidden in a tree licked her lips after seeing naruto fight while saying to herself "Naruto is as blood thirsty as me I got have him' Anko notices that she is horny from watching that fight.Anko goes home as soon as she gets in bed she slides her hand in between her legs to finger her pussy while moaning naruto fuck me oh yes that feels so damn good naruto shove your big dick in my tight fucking pussy oh god yes that feels so fucking good I am going to cum Naruto oh yes aaaahhhhh Anko falls asleep after coming alone in her bed dreaming about Naruto.the next day the Leaf Village awakes to a bloody murder to find three of their anbu dead anbu quickly call the third hokage the hokage arrives shortly after the other ninja of the village arrived Sakura asks "what's going on" she pushes her way through and sees the 3 dead anbu 1 burnt to a crisp 2 completely cut to pieces and 3 completely beheaded not only that but blood is all over the place on the ground,walls,and roofs Sakura runs away to vomit up her breakfest everyone asking the same question "who could have done this".

Sasuke frozen in fear hokage just looks on socked at what happen last night only someone very skilled with a blade that is fast could have done this.Naruto wakes to a village in chaos and smiles to himself he sees all the villagers gathered around the 3 dead anbu he notices anko there looking straight at him thay smile at each other and walk off together.Anko says "hey Naruto you killed those anbu last night did't you" Naruto replies "yeah so what of it they didn't leave me much choice did they" "yeah I know they didn't" says Anko walking slowly towards naruto "that fight really turned me on last night" anko says as she pins Naruto to the wall as anko kisses Naruto on the mouth as she forces her tongue in his mouth and anko and naruto moans int each others mouth.Naruto pulls away to ask "why did you do that Anko" Anko replies "be quiet no quistions I suppose because I love you Naruto"I love you too Anko" replies Naruto fuck me Naruto now Naruto grabs Anko's tan miniskirt to pull it off.Anko grabs Naruto's black shirt to pull it off of and sucks on Naruto's nipple as Naruto moans that fells so good Anko as Naruto takes off Anko's trench coat and fishnet shirt and takes Anko's breast in his mouth as he starts sucking on her breast while groups her left breast oh Naruto please finger my pussy please Naruto complies to Anko's wish and slides his hand between her legs to slide two fingers in her pussy.Naruto begins to pump his finger in and out of Anko's pussy more Naruto please it feels so good so fucking so fucking good oh god yes i am going to cum do me to so Anko slides her hand in Naruto's pants to jack off Naruto's hard member.

Anko gets down on her knees to take Naruto's dick in her mouth and starts sucking it.Naruto moans oh yes Anko don't stop it feels so good Anko's head going back and forth taking every inch of his 13 in cock in her mouth Naruto moans Anko I am going to cum anko keeps sucking off Naruto until Naruto cums in her mouth.Oh Naruto you tasted so good Anko lies down Naruto I want you inside of me Naruto straddles Anko are you sure Anko-hime yes Naruto-kun Naruto slides his easily in anko moist pussy please do me I can't wait any longer fuck me now.Naruto pumps in and out of Anko's pussy Anko wraps her legs around Naruto's waist moaning more fuck me more deep inside oh god yes you are so fucking big don't stop oh Anko this feels so fucking great I love you Anko-hime I love you to Naruto-kun don't stop.Anko gets on top of Naruto and starts pumping into Naruto suck my tits naruto naruto grabs anko's left breast as he sucks on her right breast naruto nibbles on her breast as he squeezes her other breast oh Naruto don't fucking stop it feels so fucking good as Naruto bites Anko's right nipple Naruto goes down on Anko and begins to eat out Anko's pussy oh yes don't stop Naruto shoves his dick deep inside Anko's pussy Naruto I am going to cum just as she cums all over Naruto's face and inside his mouth Naruto laps up Anko's cum then starts nibbling Anko's clit oh Naruto what are you doing you are going to make cum all over you again.

That is chp 2 Next chp 3 soon hopefully.

This is my first story my brother helped with the story I am not very good at putting my ideas into words so it may take a while for some chapters updated or added we have working on this for a few years but don't have it down on paper so I am doing it by memory or whatever I come up with along the way please review hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

demon of the leaf chapter 3

oh yeah by the way naruto is 15 and anko is 24

Naruto gets up pulling anko along with him as he pins her to the wall sliding his dick in her pussy at the same time.Anko moans OH YESSS NARUTO it fells so good fucking cum in me fucking cum in my pussy Naruto moans oh Anko I am going to cum give it to me Naruto Naruto shots his cum in Anko's pussy filling her with his cum they fall to the ground exhausted panting and breathing heavy covered in sweat anko you were amazing so were you naruto.After they got dressed Kakashi just turns the corner to see Anko and Naruto sweaty Kakashi asks "hey what are you two doing" they both reply "nothing Kakashi sensei" Naruto says " hey Kakashi do you have that Uchiha brat on your team" "Yea so why do want to know" "well I have messasge to give him so do you know where he is '' "sure come wiht me I was just on my way to met my team anyway" five minutes later Kakashi and Naruto arrived at team 7's training grounds Sakura yells "your late Kakashi" as usual Kakashi simple response is " I got lost on the path of life"Sasuke notices Naruto standing by Kakashi Sasuke says "hey you what are doing here bet it this our training ground go find your own"Naruto steps out of the shadows only to reply "you know Sasuke you really should show respect to to your superiors".Sasuke says "that's it your going down"Naruto reply "very well but let me ask you something first" Sasuke stops "yeah what is it" Naruto smiles knowing what he is going to say is going to make Sasuke angry "well it's about your brother Itachi do you want to hear about it I also have a message for you from your brother he asked me to deliver it to you personally myself".

Naruto smiles seeing that his words are having the desired effect Sasuke says "what is it" "Naruto what are you up to" asks Kakashi Naruto replies "now that would be telling would't it if you really want to know you will just have to listen like the rest these genin brats wont you" "now Sasuke the message first".Itachi says "that you are still too weak to kill him your hate and anger is not strong enough and oh yea you are not Worthy of the Uchiha name yet".The next thing is "if you want to obtain even greater power you must obtain the mangekyo sharingan to do this you simply have to kill your best friend with it comes great power but at a price by using it your eyesight will detroit until you go completely blind with the eye of one's sibling there eyesight will be permantly restored giving them immense power in the process''."Now about your brother the one responsible for the Uchiha massacre your brother did not kill the clan to test his ablities that was a lie the truth of the matter is this the village ordered your brother to kill the clan the hokage of course was against this but there was nothing he could do about becuase the whole village wanted it.

The reason being not even the hokage could go against the will of the village he could be he would have to slaughter his precious village and that is just somting the old man could not bring himself to do so he was forced to let it happend.The reason for the massacre is this the clan wanted to kill the old man and put one of thier own as Hokage.The village is hiding it from you even now they probably would try to do anything just to shut me up see even your sensei is thinking about whether or not he should make a move against me with him trying to hide that kunai knife of his against the skin of his left arm not even kakashi can stand a chance agianst me aint that right Kakashi you or the Sannins or Hokage.Well the way I see it Sasuke you have five options 1.you can stay with the village 2. became a nuke nin 3.still kill your brother 4.kill the villagers or 5. do nothing".''Naruto what are you thinking giving him options to choose from" relax Kakashi I doubt that the village would issue a kill on sight order on your precious sasuke him beaning the last Uchiha an all left in the village.

But regardless of what he chooses it will be fun to watch don't you think so Kakashi''Kakashi replys "Naruto why are you doing this"because I am bored and I like seeing things in motion it is even more enjoyable to watch when you put it in motion yourself don't you think well whatever you choose Sasuke it is not my problem or responsibility ".I will see the rest of ya later got go see the old man I am pretty sure he saw every thing in that crystal ball of his.Three minutes later naruto enters the Hokage "hey old man you have a mission for me" "as a matter of fact naruto I do it is an S ranked mission to the land of water there are rumors going on that the snake sannin and his ninja's are up to somthing there I want you to go and find what they are up to if they are there"."Yes as you wish old man do you want me to kill them"no not unless you have to try to bring them back alive so we can hand them to the torture and integration squad".

"I will leave asap as soon as I get my gear" 12 minutes later Naruto is making his way to the gate of the Village hidden in the Leaves with his jonin vest scrolls in the pockets three swords one strapped on his back another strapped to the back of his waist and the las one sealed in his left arm his bingo book in his back pocket kunais and shrurikens in his weapon pouch strapped to his leg."Hey Naruto here do you think you are going dressed like that" oh hey Anko-hime I have to leave on a S-ranked mission to the land of water I should be back in a week mabye two if it proves troublesome.After walking two days passing the border of the village of leaves passing into the land of sound without any attacks so far naruto notices he is being watch by sound ninja's.Naruto activates his sharingan with three tomoes in each eye it was thanks to itachi that I have these well itachi and my jagan eye really.After a few minutes of waiting the sound ninja came out naruto immediately sets his eyes on the jonin ah I see well well this should be fun hello there Ren S class ninja a kill on sight order in the village hidden in the leaves you are also in my bingo book though you are the weakest listed in my bingo book you better make this a fun fight after I kill you I will kill these genin punks you have with you.Ren responds Naruto Namikaze AKA Naruto the Demon of the Leaf Village S class ninja also user of the jagan eye".

"I have mission to do that does not anything to do with you or your village or kage Orochimaru now out of my way if you don't I will be forced to end this quickly" Naruto said as he drew both swords and stab them in the ground.If you survive this two swords you won't survive the sword I got sealed in my arm Naruto pulls out his anbu sword and starts to attack using a side slash left to right ren dodges back as he pulls out his kunai as he charges blocking blow for blow 3 minutes later naruto sheaths his anbu sword to draw his zonbatu from the ground to attack with this 3 minutes the sam as the last so Naruto draws his sword sealed in his arm while saying you are lucky I have not used this sword in three years the sword is like a katana but longer think sephiroth's sword ff7.Naruto charges forwards and uses omnislash to instantly kill Ren he turns around to the genin punks saying " what a wonderful felling".Naruto charges the genins taking off two genins heads and cutting the third genin in half at the waist blood gushing up in the air raining down on the battle field naruto actives his mangekyo sharingan to use Amatsurasu to reduce the bodies to ash then puts on the sound jonins clothes then gets back to his mission.

Three days later just beyond the borders of the sound village naruto encounters the akatsuki naruto says"well if it isn't the Akatsuki what are you guys doin here"the Akatsuki responds "we are just after Kakashi's student Sasuke so who are you" "well since you asked nicely I am Naruto the Demon of the Leaf Village I also know that your group is after the nine tailed beast it won't do you any good to come after me becuase I have already absorbed the nine tail fox into me what is kakashi's team doing outside the village"."Simple Naruto they are on a mission in the land of waves" "Well I don't care what you do with Sasuke but don't get in the way of my mission''with that both Naruto and the Akatsuki went there way naruto speeds onto the land of waves.Several days later Naruto enters the land of waves then 2 days later he cacthes up with team 7 naruto just watches from the shadows as team 7 trains then several days later the battle on the bridge has arrived it is more or less the same as in the anime then when kakashi is about to finish off Zabuza as Haku is is trying to get in front of Zabuza Naruto gets in front of Haku and punches her in the gut knocking her out then gets Haku out of the way " hey Kakashi if you are going to finish of Zabuza then do it".Kakashi replys "Naruto what are you doing here" "I will tell you later just finish off Zabuza'' but before kakashi could finish Zabuza off Gato and his men show up turns out the same way in the anime except that Haku lives.

Naruto begins walking towards Haku then bends over picks up Haku and throws Haku over his shoulder.After throwing Haku over his shoulder Naruto starts to walk off "Hey Naruto what are you doing she is the enemy where are you taking her"."Simple Kakashi I am taking her with me by the way I ran into the Akatsuki Itachi was with them by the way".Three hours later Naruto is running through the trees with Haku over his left shoulder Haku wakes to find herself being carried by a stranger over their shoulder.Haku screams "hey you goddamn motherfucker put me down now" Naruto puts Haku down haku screams " where the fuck are we and where is Zabuza also who the fuck are you.

Naruto resonds "well we are on our way to the Land of Water as for Zabuza he is dead Kakashi killed him as for me I am Naruto Namikaze AKA Naruto the Demon of the Leaf Village I knocked you out by punching you in the stomach if I didn't you would be dead.Besides you are more usefull alive" so Haku do you have anything to ask yes Naruto I do "why are going to the Land of water and what are going to do with me after the Land of Water ". "Well I have a mission there after that I am going to take you back with me to the Land of Fire so you can be a ninja of the hidden Leaf Village it is there I will train you I will also train you on my mission when we have time for it but for now we need to get a move on".

Three days later halfway to the Land of Water Naruto and Haku stop."Hey Naruto why did we stop" "Because I want to train with you Haku" Naruto actives his sharingan eyes as well as actives hi Jagan eye.Haku's eyes widen when she sees the sharingan and the Jagan active Haku uses crystal ice mirrors Naruto activates his mangekyo sharingan and uses multi shodow clone jutsu then uses Amaterasu to destroy the crystal ice mirrors.Now we fight using taijutsu they rush each other throwing blows after blow punchs and kicks every blow being blocked or countered.Naruto uses one hand seals to preform 1,000 needles of death Haku simply just dodges it easily.Naruto yells "alright that is enough stop". "Naruto how did you use my bloodline trait as well as the Uchiha's bloodline also what is the weird eye on your forehead".

"Well as for the eye on my forehead that is my bloodline trait it is called the Jagan eye it can copy break down and comprehend any justu as well as any bloodline trait as long as it is active as for how I got it.I got because I contain the Nine Tail Demon Fox but as a human I could not tap into it so when I heard that the Akasuki was after people like me the Kyuubi inside of me made a deal with me.The deal was I absorb him into me and we become one which would make me a demon as a result I was able to tap into my blood line trait that I couldn't as a human which is the Jagan eye.Not only does it copy bloodlines but it also makes them my own bloodline as well.

The result also made me immortal if I do in the unlikley case I do die my demon part willbe reborn as the new nine tail demon fox while my human part my soul would move onto the afterlife". "Hey Naruto do you like me" "no Haku I love you Haku" in response to what Naruto said Haku blushes and charges Naruto pinning him to the ground passionatly kissing Naruto. "Naruto I want you to make love to me I love you Naruto" "look as much as I want to we can't not now not until we complete the mission haku".

chapter 4 coming soon

the old computer broke so we had get a new one so now I have to find a new program like notepad to update the story sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys there is going to be three suicides in this chapter hope you like guys it took so long I had to find the soft ware for the story and on top of that I have been busy lately.

Back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves

The village is quiet an peaceful there are two shadows standing on the hokage monument they are Itachi and Itachi what do you want simple little bro to tell you something that you don't stand a chance against me maybe in 50 years maybe that is fumes and screams while charging "why you god damn bastard you will pay" as he draws out his kunai to slash at Itachi's throatItachi grabs Sasuke and trowhs him to the ground like I said " you don't stand a chance against me but Naruto is more worthy opponent than even you and not to mention worth my time and chakra unlike you.

Sorry guys but for the past few weeks I have been studying and praticing Wicca so I Will not be updating either of my stories for a while I have leraned a fair bit so far but I have decieded to give my full devotion to Wicca for the time being sorry.


End file.
